


Heated Petals

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve is finishing up a project and was planning on taking you out but things get side tracked and turns out you two are not leaving for a while.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Heated Petals

  


“Weekend plans?” Sam asked Steve while they waited for the logs to be unloaded from the back of the truck to be sent into the mill to be filed down and then Steve could arrange to have them shipped out to buyers. It had been a busy week, both the Alpha and Steve feeling like they neglected you in that time. Early days and late nights had him giving you a chaste kiss while out the door and quick bouts of sex late in the night before you curled up to him to sleep. 

No, he had to make it right. “I’m thinking about a weekend away, take Little One to a nice dinner, maybe go into the city and get a suite for us for the weekend.” Steve checked the time, anxious to get finished so he could do just that, he never was able to take you out on a date or a trip anywhere just for the two of you. “Peak foliage season right now, I think she would enjoy all of it.” The Alpha agreed with Steve, thumps of his tail marking his approval. 

“Sounds good, Sara is gonna catch a hint of that and be wanting to do the same.” Sam grinned while the last log got unloaded. “Think I might just steal your idea.” 

Steve dug for his keys now that they could head back. “Do it Man, I’m not one to stand in the way of love.” Sam rolled his eyes at the Pack Leader, Steve flashing him a grin as he hauled himself back into the truck. 

You woke up knowing what was going to happen. Your thighs kept clenching together for the relieving pressure it would put on your pussy that started to ache. Not even playing with yourself in the shower had helped relieve it till Steve could get home. Growling in the hot water as you leaned your forehead against the coolness of the shower tile, willing yourself to just calm down. Your Alpha would be home soon. 

The Little Wolf whimpered, her ears flattening against her skull in discomfort. <Call him maybe?>

_I can’t, it’s still early and he has been busting his ass to get this last order done. He’s stressed out enough as it is._ You countered with the Little Wolf, who although miserable with want, agreed that you were right. 

You both were stronger then the heat, you could get through today. 

Just as a precaution, you messaged Sara cancelling your typical coffee date. She didn’t ask why, it was thankfully an unspoken understanding between shifters what was going on. Then you paced, back and forth through the cabin, out onto the deck and down to the dock, trying to let the cool fall air ease you to relax. 

If anything it all made you more on edge. Your gut clenching, and your thighs sticky while your pussy throbbed with what felt like every beat of your heart. _Throb Throb Throb_. 

You clenched your fists and pressed them against the top of your quivering thighs, whispering out “Son of a bitch.” To the only thing around you, the still lake water that seemed so calm, the complete opposite to the Little Wolf crying for her mate inside. 

_He will be home soon, I know it. It’s Friday. He always cuts the crew loose on Friday._ You reasoned, probably more for your sanity then anything, but you could feel the Little Wolf try to settle down with that knowledge. It was then you heard the heavy machinery of the crew’s gear rambling down the dirt road leading to the compound and you turned on your toes, head tilted listening for one in particular. The one Steve always took up the mountain. 

The distinct rattle of exhaust sounded and you broke into a sprint back along the dock and up the stairs. Buzzing through the house, you sprang onto the porch, tilting your nose up to inhale deeply, searching for him. Tangles of scents hit you. 

Motor Oil, the trees lining the compound, the cool musty lake, other pack members. None of them were your Alphas heavy calming scent of pine forest and iron, a soothing balm to your soul as well as gasoline to the embers of your hormones driving you mad. 

But it didn’t take long for you to locate it, swarming your senses to cloud your mind of rational thought. Steve was in the garage, with a few other stragglers. He always stayed behind to make sure the equipment was put away correctly, a man was only able to work as good as the tools provided for him. 

You skipped down the steps and sprinted again, right now you needed one thing and one thing only. You needed Steve.

Steve was just wiping his hands on a rag, biding the others a good weekend when his back stiffened. It was so distinct, the flooding of honeysuckle that had long ago became a pleasure scent for him, the one that was all you. Steve wasn’t the only one to sense it, the other shifters still in the garage pausing to look warily back at the Alpha. Steve’s hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and the Alpha immediately raised from his slumber in the back of his mind. The Wolf’s hackles raised seeing so many between him and the Little One, his Little One who was just in heat and it made Steve’s mouth water and cock ache just catching the faintest whiff of you. But you were growing stronger, just outside of the garage door, and the Wolf started pressing for control of Steve, ready to rip through his lingering pack mates to get to you. Steve did what he could to keep the beast in control. “Get out” He growled deeply, challenging any to oppose him. 

Then you stepped in the doorway and that growl in Steve’s chest turned more threatening, short of a snarl. “Little One, come over here.” Demanded while his nostrils kept flaring, scenting you and you pushed through the packmates who were making a hasty retreat. It was dangerous to get between an Alpha and his mate in heat. Steve never broke eye contact with you, using you making your way towards him as his lifeline to keep in control. The Alpha visibly started shaking in restraint when you would accidentally brush against another on your way to him. The moment you reached him, the garage door slammed shut to the pair, leaving them alone. 

Steve immediately circled your waist with his hands and picked you up to perch on a nearby pickup truck’s hood. Pressing his face into the top of your thighs, pressing in against the juncture of them, inhaling the addictive scent that had turned him completely feral in the moment. 

Your fingers pressed into his hair and pressed him in closer as he inhaled against your heat, your hips rolling into his face with a whine. “I really need you Alpha.” 

He bit the top of your thigh lightly before moving back to start working your pants open while you leaned back on your elbows, tilting your head back to try and breath through the next wave of arousal scorching you now that your Mate was close. Your panties and jeans were starting to stick to your skin, and felt so constricting. Your legs kicked out as he started to pull them down. 

“Fuck Little One, why didn’t you call me to come home? There was no need for you to suffer like this.” He growled in a reprimand as he tugged your pants off and you lifted your head guilty while his hands braced along the inside of your thighs and spread them apart to groan at the sight of slick covered petals, swollen in need for him. His cock so fucking hard in his jeans, raging with desire to sink into your heat and knot you while filling you full of cum. But this wasn’t about him. 

You rocked a bit under his gaze, which Steve didn’t try to hide the fact that he was staring right in your most intimate spot that was weeping for him, ready to feel your Alpha claim you in every which way. “Because I didn’t want to bother you while you were so busy.” 

His eyes snapped up and he stepped in closer, his fingers digging into your thighs. “I thought we went over this, when you go into heat, you’re my focus. Fuck everything else.” Harsh kisses started at your ankle and moved up as he lifted a leg to lope over his shoulder, his tongue dragging through the slick on your inner most part of your thigh, but he yet didn’t touch your sensitive folds and that made you whine sharply in protest at how he bypassed it. 

“We did-” You panted as your heel pressed into his upper shoulder blade, the cool air washing over your heated core making you shiver. Steve repeated the action with kissing your ankle and then biting in your calf sharp enough to leave his teeth imprint, cutting you off. 

“Next time Little One, you won’t wait, correct?” Dragging his tongue back up your inner thigh and resting his chin against the top of your mound, arched brows waiting for you to confirm. 

The Little Wolf huffed in frustration at you holding out from answering him right away, snapping at you while Steve nudged his nose through the tufts of pubic hair, also holding out on you till you growled out. 

“Yes Alpha, Yes. Please now?” You lifted your hips to have him touch you where you most wanted and strong hands were quick to grasp your ass cheeks, keeping you raised up near his mouth. “Even the Little Wolf is scolding me now.” You huffed and he chuckled as now he let the tip of his nose follow your slit, dragging your scent in like he could drown himself in it. 

“Cause she has common sense.” He teased, when he buried his mouth into your folds, dragging through the slick folds and sucking those sensitive petals into his mouth. You tensed at the sensation of Steve feasting on you. He never was subtle about how much he enjoyed you sprawled open like this for him. Groans and growls following thick hard laps of his tongue, pressing his face harder into sensitive flesh till you swore he imprinted himself into you. 

Slick mess coated his chin as he spread your petals apart to your weeping channel tightening with the sensations of the tip of his tongue tracing tight circles around, dipping into tease the walls before leaving you wanting more while he turned attention to your clit. 

Your sensitive little clit that he tugged between teeth that made you squeal and try to rock into him, scratching a bit at the truck’s hood with a screech through the old paint job. “Steve! Fuck Alpha.” You yelped at him and he shook his head to stimulate you more while glancing up at you heatedly. 

“This pussy is mine Little One, I’m going to enjoy my meal.” He sucked the top of your mound into his mouth, his tongue putting pressure against your swollen bud till you were rocking to grind into his face, his hands helping you move back and forth. Now you gushed around him, coats of arousal catching in his beard, glistening while he rubbed his chin against your thigh with a scratchy brush against soft skin, turning it red. Rubbing his scent into you as well as marking you. 

Plump handfuls of your flesh in his hands made him strengthen his grasp on you, digging in harshly while you tried to make your own rocky demands. It would be some time till those fingertip bruises left your flesh, just as his sharp bites to your inner thighs or the beard burn your folds were taking. He was heady with intoxication on your honeysuckle arousal. Warm and enticing, he could keep buried in your pussy just because you were so good to him, slurping up your addicting juices with demanding lips and tongue, your quivering flesh captured in his teeth and he suckled on you. Loud growls overtook the wet sound of him feasting on your pussy, and in no time you started thrashing in your orgasm, bangs of your body on the unforgiving metal of the truck hood. 

He lifted for air, your body heaving as you tried to catch air and your head tilted back while you let the satisfaction of your orgasm wash over you for a few moments of relief with that first orgasm. Steve massaged his hands against your ass while your trembling thighs fell off his shoulders to drape over the edge of the hood. He pulled you open for him once more and the cold air once more made your sweat streaked body goosebump. Steve eased your hips to rest on the edge of the pickups hood, you let your sticky back rest down, running your hands up and down your still clenching body, riding out the last of your orgasm as you heard a zipper drop and buckle open. 

Closing your eyes while you hummed happily, you could already feel the coil spiral in your lower belly, but knowing your Alpha was just about to knot you kept you from getting too impatient. Steve leaned over you while grasping your hips to pull you to the edge. Your legs wrapped around his hips while you reached up to grasp his biceps, to pull yourself up to sit. 

“Mmhh, hold on Little One.” Steve warned before pressing his erection into you. There was no easing in, stretching you open, he just forced himself hilt deep and you revealed in the way it burned with a hiss escaping you, his ruts deep and demanding while you did just as he told you. Digging into his straining biceps and tightening around his hips that rocked upwards to continue railing you, ready to knot your weeping pussy when you came for him again. 

It wouldn’t be long, so sensitive after he ate you out. Your head dropped to his shoulders while he grunted against your ear, bouncing you off him and the truck’s hood while he pulled you up and down his cock. 

“So fucking good Little One.” He bit your neck sharply while mummering the words, muffling his noises while he angled himself. Reaching between your bodies, he thrummed your clit expertly, causing your flutters to start clenching his pounding cock, until you shuddered around him, coming again while giving a cry into his shoulder, loosening your hold a bit tiredly and letting your body just go slack. But he didn’t let you sink back, he crushed you tighter to his chest, his thrusts staggering with an utmost goal in mind and when he painted your channel for the first time, the knot followed to keep his seed deep in you, small thrusts pushing him deeper till he stalled with a moan, licking where he bit you harshly to clean any blood dotting the mark before pulling back. His hold loosens a bit to rub up and down your back.

You to lift your head, purring while you pressed your lips to his, nuzzling your nose against his before brushing your face against his in an affectionate way, your hands sliding from where you grasped his biceps to smooth along his chest, lifting and lowering under his palm where he was breathing heavily. 

“Can I ride you next?” You asked heatedly, your mind still lust filled with desire to have him fill you with his seed again. Rubbing your body against his while moaning at the way his knot kept you stretched and stuffed with him. “We could probably sneak back home now.” 

Steve growled, placing nipping kisses along your face and then sucking on your neck. “Why do we have to go back home? Little One, that is exactly what truck beds are made for.” Circling his arms under your thighs and ass, he lifted you off the hood while you were still full of him, making you squeak in shock at the movement and tightening your legs around his waist to keep you in place while he carried you around to the back, making you giggle excitedly as he set you down on the edge, easing from you now that his knot loosened. You moved to crawl into the truck bed, him following along right behind you with grabbing hands and flipped to his back, pulling your thighs to straddle him. Instead of easing you down though, Steve pulled you up towards his face, licking his lips. 

“But you can only ride my cock after your ride my face Little One.” 


End file.
